Dishwasher racks are conventionally constructed from wire and then coated with plastic or vinyl. The plastic or vinyl coating layer is thin, typically 8/1000-15/1000 inch thick. The coating process will sometimes leave pin holes in the plastic or vinyl, which if not sealed, will permit rusting of the inner wire structure. Also, if the coating becomes worn or damaged, the wire will rust.
An all-plastic rack would eliminate the rusting problems of the plastic or vinyl coated wire rack. While plastic can be formed into complex integrated shapes in a single manufacturing operation, as compared to the multi-step assembly and coating of conventional racks, plastic generally lacks the strength to withstand the weight of dishes, glasses, and other objects loaded into the rack for washing. The use of plastic alone would require too much material which would prevent sufficient access to the dishware from the water jets of the dishwasher. If a stronger material is used, such as glass-filled plastic, the rack becomes more expensive to manufacture and more vulnerable to breakage. Most plastic materials also lack heat resistance needed to withstand the high water temperatures of the washing operation. Thus, an all-plastic rack could deform from the combination of dishware load and high water temperature under normal use.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved support structure for a molded plastic dishwasher rack which is strong, resistant to heat deformation, and allows proper washing of objects held in the rack.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved dishwasher rack constructed from low-cost plastic with structural reinforcing elements.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a molded plastic dishwasher rack having channels into which metal braces are inserted.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of support structure for a plastic dishwasher rack having an underlying metal grid for structural stability.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher rack constructed of molded plastic and having a metal lattice work which accommodates variances and tolerances in the molding process.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a plastic dishwasher rack having metal cross braces and side braces which provide strength to the rack.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of support structure for a dishwasher rack which transfers the load of contained objects to the tub of a dishwasher.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a molded dishwasher rack having channels for receiving metal reinforcing braces, wherein the channels can be closed or sealed to prevent moisture from accessing the metal braces.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the drawings.